Mew Mew Kissy Cutie
by TheCinnamonBun
Summary: Well, we want to know what happens in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie too, right? Here's the story.
1. Chapter 1

Alphys sat at her desk, shuffling through movies. Finally, she found the beat up pink disc that she was looking for. "H-Hey, Undyne? A-are you ready in there?" The fish warrior poked her head around the corner and caught sight of the disc.

"ALL RIGHT! You found it! Fuehuehue! The popcorn is almost ready, just pop it in, okay?" Undyne pulled her head back around the corner as Alphys squealed excitedly. She put in the disc and pulled up the menu as Undyne walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn doused in cheese, chocolate chips, pretzels and gummy worms.

"O-oh wow. I-Is that even edible?!" Alphys laughed at the monstrosity of a snack before pressing play. "M-Mew Mew, here we come!"

…..

Once there was a beautiful girl who lived in a world of doubt. She was bright and optimistic, though she didn't have to be, and honestly? She shone brighter and more powerfully than the stars, yet believed her light should be locked away forever to protect herself and everyone around her.

Ah, but that's to come. To understand a hero, we must understand their past, so shall we?

Zzz…

Zzz…

Zzz…

…?

"Psst! Koneko! Hey, wake up..!"

Koneko's head shot up blearily as they blinked the world into focus. There was Kimiko, Ren, Takao, and Ms. Kim- oh no.

"Well? Can you tell me the answer, sleeping beauty?" Ms. Kim chuckled. It wasn't uncommon for Koneko to fall asleep at strange times, but class… that was a new one. She sunk down in her seat and shook her head as a few people chuckled. Ren fiddled with her glasses, wanting to help the tired girl, but not wanting to get her into more trouble. Koneko rubbed her eyes wearily and stared at the board until the class ended.

…..

Ren glanced down as her friend walked straight into her. Her mouth twitched upward in amusement. "What, are you blind now too, Neko?" Koneko glared up at Ren and stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't sleep last night! I'm just tired is all. You calling me "Neko" doesn't help, you know." Ren grinned playfully as she started to walk down the school hallway once more.

"What? You're like a cat! Always napping! Meow!" Ren struck what Koneko could only assume was a cat-like pose. "Either way, you're lucky that Ms. Kim was feeling nice today! You didn't even get sent to the office!" Koneko sucked in her cheeks thoughtfully.

"I am _very_ lucky, in fact. I was supposed to meet with my great-grandmother this afternoon!" She stopped and glanced down at her outfit. "But not in this outfit! She hates the school uniform! I have to go change!" Koneko waved at Ren before sprinting out of the school. Ren lifted her hand in a wave, but Koneko had gone before she could notice.

…...

"Hey, mom, are you home?" Koneko dashed into her living room as a sweaty mess. Her mother wasn't home yet, however, so she ran upstairs to wash her face and change. She'd have to make due without a ride to her great-grandmother's. After changing into a pink blouse and white skirt, and smoothing down her pink hair, she trotted back downstairs. Her mother was fumbling with two armfuls of groceries in the doorway. "Oh! Here, mom, let me help you." Koneko grabbed an armful of the groceries and set it on the counter. She rifled through the bag and pulled out some snail ice cream victoriously. She plopped it onto the counter beside the bag and hesitated. "Mom, I'm going to be running late to see gram-gram if I walk… Can you drive me? Please?" Her mother sighed, placing a box of rice onto the counter.

"I can't, honey. I have to get these groceries up and make supper before your father gets home. You know how he is when he's had a bad day and there's no food waiting."Koneko sighed. It had been worth a shot.

"Ah, well then I ought to get running." She grabbed a bottle of water and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll see you later, I suppose." She wistfully wished for her mother to change her mind as she jogged toward the front door.

"Wait!" Koneko turned around and tilted her head in confusion at her mother. The rigid woman had insanity written across her face as she dashed forward and grabbed Koneko's arm. "I want to drive you, Koneko! Come on! We'll be late!" With that, her mother dragged her out of the house and into the car, the forgotten snail ice cream melting on the counter.

…..

Koneko waved to her hastily retreating mother, then turned to the mansion in front of her. No one knew where gram-gram got the money for such a place, but it just added more charm to the sprightly old woman.

She walked up to the front of the building and rang the doorbell, feeling the reverberation of the deep chimes from where she stood. A short woman in a bright pink dress answered the door within a few moments. "Hello? Hello- Oh! Hello dear! Come in, come in! You must be sweltering in that heat, you poor thing! Let me get you some lemonade, sweetheart." And just like that, the pink ball of energy flitted to the kitchen.

Koneko grinned. Her great-grandmother may have been her favorite person in the world, with how bright and airy she was. She had bright white hair that went all the way down to her knees, adding to the ethereal effect of the flitting woman.

Her great-grandmother bustled back into the room, carrying two glasses of lemonade with spiral straws in them. She handed Koneko the glass with the green straw and sipped at her own pink straw. "Oh! I almost forgot! Would you like a funny cat name? I gave one to your grandmother and your mother. Would you like yours now? After all, you finally turned eighteen two days ago!"

Koneko glanced over at her great-grandmother before nodding in confusion. What could it hurt? "I-I mean, sure! What were gram's and mom's names?"

Manami, her great-grandmother, shook her head quickly. "It is something that they would have to tell you themselves. I'm not going to tell you." She stood abruptly and sat down her empty glass. "Come, child. Let us get your cat name."

Manami turned and walked over to a painting on the wall. It was a picture of her in her youth, with her bright pink hair flowing in the wind. She pushed the painting to the side and pressed a button, opening a passageway into a brightly lit tunnel. "Come, dear! This shall be fun!" She beckoned to the dumbfounded girl before walking into the tunnel briskly.

Koneko hopped up and followed her, not wanting to be left alone. Besides, it wasn't every day anyone got to explore a secret passage! "U-um, gran-gran? Where are we going?" She trailed her fingertips along the smooth marble of the walls, nervously relishing in the smoothness.

Manami grinned before turning a corner into the largest, pinkest room Koneko had ever seen. It was filled with pictures of Manami wearing a mask and posing next to all sorts of different people. There was even a picture of her with a monster! This was all pushed out of her mind, however, as Manami approached a table covered in symbols unlike any that Koneko had never seen. Manami smiled and gestured to the board. "Tap on any six symbol tiles you like, Koneko." Manami bowed her head and backed away from the table.

Koneko's hand hovered over the symbols. Which should she push? She liked three in particular, but didn't know which order she should place them in. Eventually she arranged her tiles from the waviest design to the blockiest. She then repeated it in order to get the full six symbols. The tiles flashed green, and Manami walked over to view the results. Her mouth twitched upwards in a grin. "Your true cat name is "Mew Mew," Koneko! How cute!"

Koneko giggled. "Mew Mew?! That's such a silly name!" She scrunched up her nose as she laughed… before she felt a bonk on her forehead.

Manami stood in front of Koneko, arms crossed, but smiling. "Never make fun of your own name, my dear. Others do that enough for you AND them. Be proud of your name, Mew Mew! Embrace it!" She ruffled her great-granddaughter's hair, before her expression grew grim. "I… I must test you now, child. Follow me… please."

Manami walked over to a pedestal, where a jewel-encrusted dagger sat on a satin sheet. Koneko peered at the dagger curiously. "Koneko, this dagger was given to me by my great-grandmother, and it was given to her by HER great-grandmother. I need you to pick it up, dear."

Koneko tentatively picked up the dagger. It sat heavily in her hand as she admired the jewels embedded into it. She looked up to Manami. "What now, gran-gran?"

Manami grabbed Koneko's hands firmly and pressed a mind-controlling kiss onto her forehead. "My child, I need you to plunge this dagger into my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

*Pause*

"Wha-?!" Undyne swiveled in her seat to look bewilderedly at the yellow lizard monster, who squirmed under the scrutiny. "Alphysssss! You don't just pause it THERE!" The fish lady pulled at her hair while Alphys grinned.

"I-I'm sorry, Undyne. I j-j-just have to use the… the, uh, bathroom? Yeah, I'll b-be back shortly. D-d-don't play the movie until I get back, o-okay?" Undyne looked at Alphys through her now very messy red mop of hair.

"Fine…" She sulked and looked around, before lighting up. "Theme snacks! Fuehuehue!" She rushed into the kitchen, grinning like only a fangirl can.

…..

Alphys walked back into the room, fanning her washed hands to dry them. "U-Undyne..? What is..?"

Undyne shoved a bowl under Alphys' nose. "Snail ice cream! I think it might be Koneko's favorite! Want some?"

Alphys stared at the ice cream before smirking. "Someone's in deep already, huh? O-okay, I'll h-have some. Don't you want to press play first though?"

"YES!" Undyne shoved the bowl into the lizard monster's arms, picked her up, deposited her onto the couch, and flew into place next to her, pressing play on the remote instantly.

…..

Everything around Koneko was white, like fog. She vaguely remembered seeing the pretty dagger on the table, and then… Oh no…

Koneko began running through the fog, shapes becoming more visible the more she ran. "I'm coming! Don't worry! I'll save you..! I have to… to…?" She looked around at the fog surrounding her and closed her eyes. She strove to feel the burn of her muscles as she moved, the rough feel of the dagger in her hand and the sensation of feeling her hand clenched tightly against the power. She… she…?

She opened her eyes and saw her great-grandmother laying on the ground in front of her, trembling and bracing for the impact of the dagger in Koneko's own hands.

Shaking, she threw the dagger to the side and knelt to Manami's level. "G-gran-gran… I-I didn't mean… I'm so, so sorry… A-are you hurt..?" She took Manami's hand in her own. "I-I don't know what came over me…"

Manami pulled Koneko into a hug. "Shh, dear. It wasn't your fault. I have a power dear. You just proved that you were even more powerful than I was at your age." When Koneko didn't stop trembling, Manami sighed. "Dear… My great-grandmother, Koishi, placed the same power over me. I, however, could not free my mind fast enough. I stabbed my great-grandmother in the leg. It wasn't life threatening, but… I felt awful. Since then, I have focused on honing my powers so that no one could ever make me hurt anyone else again."

Koneko looked up at Manami with tears in her eyes. "W-what if I had… If I had _killed_ you..?" Her hands shook soundlessly. "I-I don't even know how to control this power… How can you be sure I won't hurt you again..?"

Manami looked down for a moment. "Koneko… When I die, all of my knowledge on the powers we have will be passed on to you. That's why I knew that, no matter the outcome of this test, you would be okay."

Koneko stood up suddenly, in shock. "Y-you would have let me _kill_ you gran-gran?! I-I'd rather not have this power at all than kill you! I-I'd never forgive myself! You know that!" Her hands clenched into fists and a slight pink glow surrounded them, which caught Manami's trained eye.

Manami slowly stood up, keeping an eye on Koneko's hands. "K-Koneko, you need to calm down, sweetheart. Your emotions will-"

"Will what?! You tell me that I'm some super-freak with a cat name and that you wouldn't have cared if I murdered you? Of course I'm going to get freaked out and mad! Wouldn't you?!" Koneko covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the situation. Her hair grew longer and started to float around her, as if it had a mind of its own.

Manami stepped forward and placed a hand onto Koneko's shoulder. "Koneko, please calm down! You don't know what-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Koneko whipped around and shoved Manami away with magic, her glowing white eyes gleaming brightly. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her hair reached out and coiled itself around her great-grandmother, dragging her up to hang from the ceiling.

Koneko curled into a ball and tried to calm down and control her rage-induced magic. Glowing tears dripped down her face, burning harshly against her skin. She wiped at her face and focused on breathing. Manami choked out some words, but Koneko couldn't hear them as she cleared her mind. She focused on the image of her mother's happy face, shining in the sunlight from a day long past.

Eventually, her pink magic died down, and her hair retreated back to its normal style, but not before setting Manami down and petting her on the head.

Koneko slumped down onto the cold floor, unconscious. Manami rushed and caught her head before it could hit the hard floor. She smiled down at Koneko. "Poor child, having used so much magic so quickly… Let's get you into a bed, dear."

Manami had her hair reach down and cradle her delicate great-granddaughter gently. She carried her to a bed, and laid her down softly. Rubbing her hands together, she pulled pure silver energy out of her body. She formed it into a thin sheet and applied it to Koneko, to help restore her magic levels. Exhausted by losing pure energy, she brushed some hair from Koneko's face. "I'll tell you about your powers when you awake, if you'd like. No matter what, the world needs a power like yours, dear, whether you give it to them or not. Good night, Mew Mew."


	3. Chapter 3

*Pause*

"I-it's alright, Undyne. Just let it all out…" Alphys held Undyne's hair back as she vomited into the trash can. "I-I didn't like snail ice cream at first either…"

Undyne lifted her green face from the garbage can woosily. "Snails and *urp* ice cream is just so slimy and salty…" She grabbed the trash can and trudged over to the couch weakly.

"W-w-wait here, Undyne! I'll help you!" Alphys skittered into the kitchen as Undyne turned pale around the gills at the idea of more food. She moaned wearily and sunk down into her seat, pulling a pillow over her face.

Two minutes later, Alphys bustled into the living room with a bowl, a washcloth, some fizzy ginger ale in a bottle and a blanket.

She pulled the pillow off of Undyne's face and tucked it behind her head. She sat the bowl of water on a table and placed the washcloth into it. She unfolded the blanket and tucked Undyne into it, making sure she was snug. She then pulled out the washcloth, wrung it out and placed it onto Undyne's forehead. After brushing the hair from Undyne's red face and handing her the bottle of ginger ale, she brightened up. "T-there. That should be good for now. A-are you feeling good enough to watch more of the movie?"

Undyne nodded, sinking into the blanket to hide her red face. "L-let's watch more! Fuehue!"

…..

Koneko opened her eyes to total darkness. Her heart leaped into her chest and she froze in panic. Her eyes flew around the room, feverishly picking out shapes in the darkness. She slowly sat up and noticed the backlit light switch on the wall. She sprang into action, running to it and flailing her arms at it furiously in terror. She swung back to the room, which was, as always, empty of any intruders or harm.

She sank to her knees, trembling in relief. After a group of men broke into her house and she woke to find them leaning over her… She no longer wanted anything to do with darkness. She still remembered how it felt when their hands grabbed her wrists and tried to hold her down. After she fought back and called for help, they were sent running, but they were always in the back of her mind, in the shadows. The _what ifs_ haunted her thoughts.

Koneko took a deep breath. "Nothing happened, and nothing will happen to me anymore." She glanced around. _But some night lights wouldn't hurt anyone…_

After a few minutes of silent thought, Koneko stood and reached for the door, intent on asking for nightlights. Something caught her eye and gave her pause, however. She turned around and took in the large painting of Manami hanging opposite the door.

She walked up to it and paused in consideration. Something was off, but it was hidden well. First, she examined the eyes. They were the same shape and color, and even had her sparkle about them, so that wasn't it. She looked at the nose and mouth, but nothing seemed off there either. She absentmindedly tapped at her chin before her eyes lit up. There, in the flow of Manami's bright white hair, was a small streak of pink that shouldn't be there.

Koneko narrowed her eyes. Why would a painter have made such an odd discrepancy in his subject? Sure, Manami used to have pink hair, but her hair was white in the picture, showing that she hadn't had pink hair in quite a while.

She reached out and ran her fingertips along the pink streak, flinching back when part of the streak dipped under her fingers. Curious, she peered closer at the indentation. A pink colored switch was pressed flat against the side of the indent. She bit her lip and glanced around the room. _I shouldn't be doing this…_ She closed her eyes and flipped the switch swiftly.

An electronic beep echoed from the switch, and the wall behind the painting swung open, bathing Koneko in darkness. A long hallway leading to a set of spiral stairs down laid out in front of her, going to the basement it seemed. A light seemed to shine from the staircase, bouncing light around the end of the dark hall.

Koneko turned to the room behind her and dragged a dresser over to the wall, keeping it open as she ventured toward the stairs. She moved swiftly through the unpleasant darkness and descended into the light.

Blinking, Koneko glanced around. She was in a stairway with glass all around her, the basement lighting up the stairs. _Wait… I know this place! I'm behind gran-gran's round mirror! It must be a one-way mirror!_

She tensed up as someone walked into the room in front of her, though they couldn't see her. It was Manami, walking in a kimono and holding two delicate fans. Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, but silently watched as Manami went through some swift motions as though dancing.

Suddenly, Manami jumped into the air and transformed as she spun. Her white hair turned pink, and cat ears and a tail sprouted from her agile body. She landed and grinned in enjoyment as she ran toward a wall, running up and flipping off of it onto a training dummy, who she restrained with the fans and kissed on the forehead. She flipped off of the dummy and grabbed a sword hung on the wall. Spinning, she cut three sacks of flour in half, and beheaded another dummy. The floor started to tremble before swinging open quickly. Manami sent her hair to the walls and balanced on it like a platform as spinning discs were sent out from the walls. Manami used the flat of her blade as a shield to block the discs, before jumping down onto the closed floor and ramming the handle of the sword back into a foam cut-out on the wall.

Koneko gaped at the back of her not-so-fragile great-grandmother as the cat ears and tail faded away. Manami bowed to the dummy she had kissed as her hair turned white once more. She placed her fans delicately on a table, re-hung her sword, and left the basement, Koneko staring after her in disbelief.

Eyes wide, Koneko looked down at her hands. _Can I do those things?_ Her eyes trailed down to the stairs. There was more to learn, and if everything down these stairs was as mind-blowing as watching Manami… Koneko squared her shoulders and walked down the rest of the stairs.


End file.
